


She ra XMAS 2018

by Nezanie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, fckin fluff galore, she ra discord event, xmas 2018 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: Chapter 1: An overworked Adora meets her match when Catra playfully gets her to rest (Note: happens after Catra redemption au)Chapter 2: Amidst whispers of treachery and fear, Adora knows she can trust Catra and hopes to bring her comfort.(Angst/hurt/comfort)





	1. Part 1: Take it Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This story, and the one after is actually part of a discord xmas event we were doing in the 18+ she ra discord. Due to schedule and busy adult doing old people stuff we only got to post it now. A second part will follow soon enough. My partner is tumblr user Yumikuri (http://yumikuri.tumblr.com/). The art that goes is in this piece was made by them. Check out their blog! (I'll link it on their blog later!)

Catra ears flicked at the sound of tapping coming from her side. A few seats from her, Adora, hollow cheeked and pale lips set in a line, couldn’t keep still. Catra frowned, barely focusing on the other generals, princesses or whatever they wanted to be called, they all were staring aimlessly anyway. Catra wondered if anyone was taking in anything from the captain lady’s sermon. She hoped so, she always asked someone to jot down the important points for her. She just couldn’t too long boring meetings.  Today, _nobody_ seemed in the mood, as if giving up the Queen raised her hand stopping the poor lady mid lecture - they were dismissed early.

 

Adora turned to the princesses almost immediately, acting out on everything she still couldn’t unlearn - the habits they picked out from their childhood surfacing in the stress of it all. She needed a training partner, it was almost cute how she trembled in frustration very much like when they were younger - no one would accept. They tried to no avail to convince her to rest. Adora shook her head adamantly, rubbing at dark circles under her eyes. They’d been losing some ground for awhile now and morale was plummeting. If She ra was under the weather, it could only spell more hardships for all of them.

 

Catra paced a few steps behind the high strung Adora, her back was to her so she could only deduce from Glimmer’s reaction, dejected and forlorn, that they weren’t any closer to convince her. Catra almost felt sorry for them, she moved around them slinging an arm around Glimmer and pulling her away. Catra’s hand landed on her head roughly pushing it and messing with her hair. Glimmer swatted her away, eyes narrowing at the idiotic grin she was being presented with.

 

“Let me try,” Catra’s smile softened, and Glimmer rubbing an arm looked back at the hunched Adora. Glimmer’s glare switched into a defeated look, “You can’t do worse than any of us, please get her to rest,”

 

Catra gave her a quick thumbs up, turning back to glance at Adora, “I’ll come with you, how about that?”

 

“What!”

 

Catra laughed at the princesses flabbergasted expression, Adora’s face seemed to light up.The priceless expressions and confused mumblings around her were much more satisfying than she thought. ‘ _These guys never stop cracking me up,’_ With a twirl as she followed Adora to the training grounds, she gave the alliance a cheeky grin, winking at Glimmer in particular who couldn’t settle on whether to look puzzled, angry or hopeful. It seemed to do the trick as nobody protested or followed them.

 

_‘Ah poor naive Adora, always so trusting,’_

 

…

 

“How come you accepted, you were never one to train,” from her tone Catra noted it wasn’t a question, she knew her very well after all, just as well as Catra knew Adora. Catra shrugged, stepping around the transformed Adora, even as She ra she insisted on warming up, ever the stickler to the rules.

 

“I got the hang of my other form, I just wanna switch forms for a spell, see what it can do against She ra” she muttered, it was the first explanation that she could think of.And not an entirely a lie either. Her Liger form was still pretty new - strong, fast, powerful and most deliciously large nonetheless. Catra needed to get used to it, so she could debate it had been mostly a truth. _‘Whatever, a little bit of coddling won’t hurt her,’_

 

“I’m good to go,” Adora grunted, pushing her leg in one last squat. Catra hummed, lazily pulling her headgear down and shifting.There no longer was any pain, her stretching muscles leaving a pleasant sensation coursing throughout her body. She yawned as Adora raised her sword adopting a defensive stance. Catra growled playfully as they circled around each other, even as an 8 foot chunk of pure muscle she could see how slumped Adora’s posture was.

 

It was Adora that took the lunge first, swinging her sword against Catra’s paws. The great feline growled low deciding she’d play her game. She swiped with her tail at one of her legs, missing by a few inches. Adora didn’t miss a beat following Catra, who was as swift as ever even as a giant catlike creature. Catra dodged her with a leap, hind legs hitting her partner on her behind and causing her to trip. Adora rolled back onto her knees, as ready as ever.

 

 _‘Typical Adora,’_ Catra could only roll her eyes. Their training session continued with nothing ever changing, Adora swinging her sword at thin air and Catra making it a point to trip her whenever she could. At last, Catra noted how her partner seemed sufficiently winded, her frustration clear in the way she was gritting her teeth and biting her lip,her moves becoming more and more erratic. Before Adora could sit back up, Catra pounced on her pinning her down by the shoulders.

 

 _‘I could sit on her but maybe it’s too much,’_ she did hold her legs down instead trying not to put all her weight on her.

 

“What’s up with you!” Adora growled, Catra headbutted her causing her to go back down and whine. She was as hard headed as ever, perhaps exemplified but how Catra’s head throbbed and she almost regretted the move.

 

“I don’t like that tone,”

 

Adora huffed letting her head hit the concrete in exasperation, “Would you stop playing around, weren’t we supposed to train?”

 

Catra threw her head back, laughing, a guttural roaring sound in her beastly form, “Oh Adora, I said I’d come with you, never said I accepted to train it we’re being accurate here,”

 

“Oh! Be serious!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Catra tapped a digit against her muzzle, claws retracted, “I do have one tiensy query,”

 

Adora quirked her brow looking mighty impressed by the possibility. “Do you think I can fit your head in my mouth now that I’m this huge?” She opened her jaws as much as possible slowly moving downwards as Adora squirmed against her weight.

 

“Catra, I swear I’ll get you back for this,” she made a disgusted sound moving her head sideways, trying to avoid her friend, “You’re drooling on me stop it,”

 

Catra snorted instead, dragging tongue all along Adora’s face causing her to splutter mid lecture. She pushed her head against Adoras moving from one side to the other . “Relax would ya, did you lose your sense of fun,”

 

Adora managed to free her arms pushing against the large cats face. A laugh escaped her, one after the other, until Catra joined her amidst the attempts to lick and nuzzle into her. Adora’s transformation came off, the change surprising Catra and stopping her from continuing the prank.

 

Adoras wiped her face, letting her arms fall down by her side, her chest rose up and down against Catra who leaped off sitting by her side. Catra leaned down sniffing near Adora’s cheek, her eyes were closed as she took some deep breaths. The whiskers tickled Adora’s cheek, she opened her eyes, watching as mismatched eyes examined her. Her hand pushed against the black nose, sitting up, with a giggle. “Your breath stinks!”

 

Catra stuck her tongue out letting Adora get a small break.

 

“Was I being a pain?” Catra sucked in a breath, her face said it all. Adora groaned flapping her legs aimlessly. It was a little funny watching her squirm in frustration, Catra’s tail flicked, amused by the display. “I thought I was getting better at not messing up or cleaning up or whatever,”

 

“You know this is war, nobody should ever get used to the mess of these times,”

 

“I’m supposed to be She ra though,” her lip quivered, Catra rubbed a paw against her neck slipping in by her side and shifting, she stared at her leg as she rocked it from side to side.

 

“She ra Schmeera,” Catra pushed her shoulder against the sniffling hope of the rebellion, “What about Adora,”

 

“What about her? She needs to become the best She ra,” she tried to pass it as a joke and received a smack on the forehead instead. Adora grumbled, pinching Catra’s cheek who in turn pulled at her ponytail.

 

“You know, dumbass,” she hissed, a sigh escaping, “You’ll always be Adora to me,”

 

Adora let go and rubbed her eyes, laughing softly into her sleeves, “Aww shucks.” She threw her arm around Catra who growled as she was pulled against the other girl losing her own grip on Adora, who could have sworn she saw Catra’s lips twitch in the ghost of a smile, “Look who’s being nice,”

 

Catra spluttered, feigning innocence, a hand on her chest, “Me? Anything but nice? Impossible.” She managed to make her laugh again, so it was worth it even if she could do without the bear hugs, her ribs couldn’t take them anymore.

 

“You really mean it Catra?”

 

Catra stopped resisting, her ears flapped as she strained them trying to follow every word, she almost hadn’t caught it.

 

“Even when I was still with the Horde, I never stopped looking at Adora,” the heat rose to her cheeks and she was glad her face wasn’t visible to the other in their current position. She shrugged, punctuating every word, “ _Hey Adora_ ,”

 

 _‘Oh,’_ Adora didn’t know what to say, she hid her face in the nook of Catra’s neck, wrapping her arms around her waist. She heard her grumble, her hand patting wherever she could reach Adora.

 

“Feeling any better?” Catra murmured, pushing back against the girl hanging on to her. Adora nodded. “Just tired,”

 

“No, _really_?” her tone was mocking, she followed it with a fake gasp almost making Adora bite into her shoulder, “ _Really?”_ She smacked Adora’s hand, removing herself from being almost in her lap, “Okay, sappy moment of touchies over, let’s move on what’s next on the agenda.” She sat back down practically glued to Adora’s side.

 

“Aye, aye, captain,” Adora grinned raising her hand to pet her only for it to be swatted away. She laughed at the affronted glare she was given leaning in to rest her head against the other’s shoulder. Catra’s tail swung by her side, lazily wrapping around her waist.

 

“Ok shut up for a sec, just to make sure, you do know nobody here would want to lose you right butthead,” Catra bumped her head against hers. Adora hummed in affirmative feeling her eyes growing heavier by the second. She wondered how she hadn’t noticed they were burning so much before.

 

“Great, Princess Firefly can be satisfied with that,” Catra clapped her hands, rubbing them together, “Good, next, you’re getting your beauty nap, you look like Shadow Weaver on a bad day,”

 

Adora raised her head, brows furrowing, “Oy,”

 

“Yeah, that bad and she’d like _illegally ugly_ …” Catra shuddered, her expression resembling somebody who bit into an incredibly bitter food, “Even on her good days, wherever they went,”

 

“Okay, yeah, sure, but I want to go over strategies when we wake up,” Adora crossed her arms, she did manage a sheepish look as Catra shook her head disapprovingly. If she hoped to intimidate Catra, it had been a poor attempt.

 

“Whatever nerd,” she threw her hands up in response, “We’ll make those flowcharts you love so much if you want, just don’t overdo it,”

 

“Deal,” she chuckled bumping her forehead gently against Catra’s, she whispered tentatively, “Hey Catra.” Her expression seemed much less overwhelmed now, Catra hoped a good rest would ease a little more of her tension. With the grim reminder of war, none of them could be completely at peace, Catra just wanted to give her a small moment of unburdened life. She smiled back, feeling her own shoulders relax. “ _Hey Adora_ ,” she replied cheekily, it had become a sort of signal between them now, something they changed and reshaped together. Adora blushed prettily in a lovely pink that adorned her dimpled cheeks to her ears as she leaned in pressing their lips together. She loved how Catra’s freckles became more apparent when her skin flushed. “Thanks, Catra,”

 

Catra looked displeased for a second mumbling something before leaning in for a second kiss, and for a moment Adora was happy to forget she was anybody but the Adora who loved Catra and who was very much loved back. Their third kiss, soft and loving as the first two were, was pretty good solid proof of that.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst whispers of treachery and fear, Adora knows she can trust Catra and hopes to bring her comfort.  
> (Angst/hurt/comfort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the secret santa collaboration with yumikuri (link to art will follow asap)

The fog grew thick around Bright Moon dampening the usually high strung peace of the castle and village into a much somber atmosphere. There was no sign of the sun, hidden between grey clouds with only a few thin streaks of light escaping in between, the dejected villagers that remained in their houses waiting for the news from their families who were summoned as help. They tended to the soldiers wounds, most of which slunk away to find anything they could do despite their discomfort, even just to take their minds off the loss. In the makeshift infirmary the royal hall had been turned to many were still being patched up and even more lay down on bloodied beds hoping not to fall asleep for fear of never waking up. There seemed to be no end to the line of bemoaning fighters even though the medics had worked through the night and the morning after.

 

“Maybe the Horde cat wench fed us lies,” 

 

A whisper among the troops snapped Adora out of her semi-conscious state, huddled by her friends as they awaited their turn. They were only lightly injured when compared to others, although Bow’s leg seemed in bad shape. The trio was forced to wait amongst the gut wrenching whimpers and heated buzzing of incredulity whispered among the troops. 

 

“That’s not true!” she roared, her voice booming in the room causing all the present to whip their heads towards her. She didn’t care pulling herself to her feet with grunt and glaring at anybody who dared to even look ready to argue. 

 

“Adora,” Glimmer rasped a warning by her side. She had barely slept holding Bow’s hand as he gritted his teeth through the pain. Adora tried to apply all the first aid she knew and even then the limited knowledge the Horde days had given her didn’t seem enough to help her friend.

 

Adora simmered down crossing her arms and directing her scornful scowl to her feet. She couldn’t bear to look them in the eye. “She wouldn’t use underhanded tactics, she loves winning I know she does, she  _ is _ a bit of a cheater but not like this,”

 

“I...I know, I want to believe her,” Glimmer murmured stopping before she could say anymore and looking at Bow for support. His face was set in a pained grimace but he shook her head, reaching for Adora’s hand. He looked up at Adora as she kneeled by his side with a faint smile, sweat trickling down his brow in an effort to seem completely unfazed.

 

“Maybe  _ she _ was fed lies,” he suggested, sucking in a breath as he repositions, “She’s not a bad apple, we’ve seen her fight,”. Glimmer reluctantly came to agree and Adora felt her shoulders slack. The nails she dug into her palms hadn’t even hurt until she realised she had left crescent shaped dents in her hands. It was reassuring having her friends on her side albeit not all to convinced, it wouldn’t have mattered either way, she trusted Catra.

 

“I’m going to go talk to her,” she decided forcing herself to crack a smile back at them, “Thanks guys,” 

 

Glimmer protested latching onto her hand as she got to her feet, “Adora, you’re hurt,”

 

“Glimmer, you know I’m not,” Adora looked around the room biting her lip, “You three always make sure of that,”  _ Catra made sure of that. _

 

Glimmer’s worried look didn’t falter as Adora left the warmth of the crowded infirmary. Her hand slipping away from her friends. Adora sped up from a trot to a run as she turned round the corner and was out of sight. She knew best of all that she wanted to help Catra.

 

…

 

Adora stared at the door of Catra’s room for what seemed like an eternity. Technically her grumpy, somewhat cynical friend whom she knew was innocent at a 120% was on house arrest. The queen could only do so much to placate her people in the face of their last brutal defeat. Adora couldn’t help but think back to the horror on Catra’s face, the disappointment and scornful glare of the princesses had been gut wrenching for Adora. She couldn’t fathom what Catra felt, 

 

_ ‘I feel like we don’t know each other like we used to, I could be just making it worse, I could be the last person she wants to see,’ _ Adora gulped, trying to swallow her insecurity.

 

“It’s ok Adora, you’ve both changed, you just need to get to know each other again,” she whispered to herself trying to sound as cheerful as possible. The foreboding thoughts didn’t stop and they halted Adora’s fist just before she brought it to down on the door to knock. She mustn’t have been as quiet as she thought, perhaps her mind heavy as it was with various stratagems being churned and discarded by the minute was huffing and puffing like an old machine audible to everybody but Adora herself. The door creaked as it opened slowly inward and Adora leaned to get a look inside. The translucent barrier flickered for a moment and she frowned uncertain.  _ ‘I still can’t get used to all this magic,’ _

 

The room was dark, and seemed vacant which was impossible as the special magical barrier didn’t allow anybody to move out. That anybody being Catra at the moment. Only a few were granted access inside and that thankfully included Adora. She still thought it too drastic a measure yet the Queen couldn’t reach a better compromise. 

 

Adora could hear a low rumble, almost like thunder and a pair of eyes glinted as they stared at her from across the room.

 

“Are you...okay?” Adora cringed at her own awkwardness, she didn’t know what else to ask and she knew the snort she received was well deserved. “Ok, sorry, stupid question,”

 

No reply. Adora stepped inside letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light inside the room. She glanced at the window finding it had been closed eliminating any source of light. Not that the gloomy evening would spare them any. Catra always enjoyed the night and tranquility it brought with it better than the hustle and bustle of the day, she must have wanted to block out even the few weak signs of the sun and any noise coming from outside.

 

Adora licked her lips and asked, “Haven’t you changed back yet?”  

 

Catra growled low, a sound resembling a laugh filled with bitterness. She hadn’t stop prancing from one side to the other on the room since Adora had come inside. It only took a few strides as the great feline form Catra adopted rivaled even She ra in size. Her claws ticked against the floor, an irritable rumble resounding every now and then. 

 

“What do you mean?” she finally spoke, her voice sounded lower, gruffer, a little menacing in this form. The sarcasm dripped into every word, “This is my true form, a beast from the Horde, coming down on the poor citizens to tear their lives apart,”

 

“Catra…” Adora failed to hide her exasperation, “Nobody thinks you’re a beast!”

 

“A failure, a traitor, take your pick, BAH!”

 

Adora sighed trying to keep up with Catra’s pace, almost having to run by her side. Catra’s head hung low as she paced, an angry look in her eyes hidden beneath the mask her headpiece had become in this form. Adora peeked at her, Catra looked as if she was forcing the tears back. Immediately, she jumped back knowing well that Catra wouldn’t appreciate her vulnerable side being put on display. Adora’s heart swelled knowing she was being entrusted with this side of her. It made her feel a little guilty considering the situation.

 

“Everyone wants to trust you, I swear!” Adora pleaded, and took a step back as the muzzle suddenly came into view with a full set of fangs set neatly in a snarl. She regretted the reflex cursing under her breath as the hurt was visible in Catra’s expression. She didn’t falter too long as another growl escaped her.

 

“Then why am I in here?” she roared intimidatingly. Adora tried her best to not flinch. It was Catra, there was nothing to be afraid of even if her body disagreed. 

 

“It’s just to make a statement,” Adora stepped forward again meeting her with a stern gaze, “And it was only for a day or two,” Adora’s passed her hand through her sweaty brow, “Catra, please, you just have to wait till tomorrow morning, it’s only a few hours away now,” 

Adora could have kicked herself for babbling, it wasn’t really making her sound convincing and Catra merely scoffed at her. Adora’s shoulders slumped and she puffed out a breath in frustration.

 

“It’s just to give peace to the people’s minds,” 

 

Catra jumped away griping about the absurdity of it all as she walking in a circle away from and then back to Adora, “They never imprisoned you, oh great chosen one, why is it that it’s always so different for  _ you _ ,”

 

Adora crossed her arms glaring, brow quirking at the sudden challenge, “I had to earn their trust, just like you…”

 

“Earn?” Catra interrupted incredulous, “You got one glittery magic sword as a ticket to princesshood Adora, remember? What did I get? Huh?” Catra nudged her in the chest with a paw nearly causing the smaller girl to trip, “I got the scared, discriminative stares,  _ dumbass _ ,”

 

“You don’t even want to be a princess, you  _ brat! _ ” she snapped back, jabbing a finger roughly in the soft fur of Catra’s chest. 

 

“Well,  _ duh _ , doesn’t mean I don’t want to  _ belong _ ,” she spat a paw on Adora’s face, pushing her gruffly and throwing her on her bum. Her voice simpered into a low, desperate whisper, “Adora, I just might not belong  _ here  _ even if I still want to be with you, I can’t stay, not as a failure, or a some deadly beast,”

 

Adora got back to her feet with a grunt taking in every word until her temper got the better of her. She stomped her foot angrily glaring at a stunned Catra who yelped at the sound causing her sensitive ears to flip downwards sticking as close as possible to her skull. 

 

“Then...then…” she gasped trying to choose the best reason that came to mind, the one that Catra needed to hear, “Why aren’t I dead Catra?” she scoffed gesturing at herself before swiftly closing the distance between them and forcing Catra by the muzzle to look at her, “I’m bruised and exhausted but nothing more.” She laughed, her hand caressing the side of Catra’s muzzle , “You had my back that entire battle when you could have had my head,” Adora snorted, tapping her forehead against the big, black nose causing the other to sniffle, “Heck, you’re a walking set of fangs and claws, you could chew me right now!”

 

“Adora…”

 

“I mean it Catra, I trust you, if I didn’t, why would I come in here unarmed?” she raised her hands giving the other a twirl and showing Catra that she indeed did not have the sword of power with her. Adora sniffled trying to wipe the big fat tears rolling from the giant cat’s eyes, it was a little difficult with the head peace in the way. 

 

“Erm,” Catra played at looking pensive despite sounding ghastly, “Maybe because you’re stupid?”

 

Adora pursed her lips unamused bumping the side if her head into the lion’s mane, “Catra! We’re supposed to be having a moment!”

 

Catra bellowed with laughter at her expense, “Gosh your face is always so,  _ so _ entertaining Adora, I swear I can never get tired of you,”

 

“Thanks,” she shrugged, deciding to take it as a Catra certified compliment, “I guess.” It was always a wonder with Catra’s niceties whenever they came.

 

“I trust you too Adora,” Catra nuzzled against her cheek, uncertainty in her voice, “ I do, just…”

 

“You’ll get there,” Adora murmured, reassuringly encircling her in a hug as best as she could. Catra leaned her massive head against Adora’s back chuckling. Adora found herself giggled as well as she felt Catra’s chest vibrate against her own. A thunderous purr signaled that the slow pet along her mane and soft scratches behind her ears were very welcome. Catra let a shaky breath escape sounding particularly pleased when Adora’s nails slid against the back of her left ear causing them to jerk. Adora had to take note of that.

 

“I could stay the night if you want, since, you know, well,” Adora paused nuzzling some more into Catra’s mane, it tickled her face pleasantly, “I’m already here.” Adora was the first to break away, her hands remained on Catra sliding her fingers along the lighter fur of her mane every so often. Catra didn’t quite mind that the contact hadn’t been completely lost.

 

“Hmmm, I think that would be cool with me,” Catra looked around the empty room theatrically, “Although you’ll find, I’m a little bit lacking in the furniture department,”

 

“True, although this room’s soft pavement still beats the horde’s stone cold mattress,” they laughed at the memory and Adora grinned cheekily nudged into the big cat’s shoulder, “I was hoping I’d get some feline cuddling by my side just like old times?” 

 

Adora patted her shoulder, pretending to assess it, “Bet you’d beat the softest bed,”

 

Catra hummed considering her proposition, “I guess, I sorta did hog half our bed,”

 

Adora narrowed her eyes, “ _ All  _ of  _ my _ bed,”

 

Catra blinked feigning innocence a paw on her chest, putting the most affronted look she could possibly muster. With a self satisfied smirk she settled down tail hugging around her hind legs.

 

“Yes, you,” Adora growled jokingly, her lips twitching into a smile as she ruffled Catra’s mane earning some protesting grunts and grumbles before she settled by her front paw. Adora leaned against Catra’s side wiggling between the front leg and torso. 

 

“Catra, you’re so bloody soft!” she moaned pleasantly stretching sore muscles of her back before repositioning on her side, a hand under her head. Her bruised ribs among other parts of her body protested at the action and the pain surprised her into a vague nagging at the back of her mind. It reminded her of something she had been meaning to do or somewhere she had been meaning to be.  _ ‘Guess I’ll head back tomorrow morning, I should get checked up,’ _ She always hated bruising, it was annoying to always feel like being pinched until healing.

 

“Night Catra,” Adora yawned almost expecting no answer, she had gotten used to the lonely nights at Bright Moon. Although her friends would not hesitate to join her, she felt silly having a sleepover - as Glimmer called it - every single night. Pathetically so.

 

Catra’s chest pushed her upwards as the contagious yawn was picked up by the other, “Night, Adora,” 

 

She felt her spirit soar at the reply, their usual ritual fulfilled once more. As she started to drift into the land of dreams, Adora smiled sleepily at Catra who licked absently at her paw before running her rough tongue against Adora’s cheek. Her grooming tended to, Catra slipped her head on her paws watching as Adora’s eyes closed and her breathing relaxed. Catra nudged her softly with her nose noting that she was completely out before murmuring, ‘ _ Sorry, Adora,’ _

 

…

 

When Adora woke up she was alone. A blanket had been laid upon her and a pillow replaced the warmth of the body that had cradled her. She shivered nonetheless and her heart sank at the pit of her stomach. She felt awful, as if something was amiss. Catra would never just leave her with some blanket. It was beyond odd.

 

_ “I don’t belong here Adora,” _

 

She tripped over the blanket landing roughly on her knees and wincing against the pain as she pushed herself back onto her feet. The memory had gone as suddenly as it came leaving behind horrible dread. No matter how loudly she called Catra’s name, no matter how hard she ran, no matter which hiding place she could think of, Adora knew it was too late. With a sob against her sleeve she leaned against a pillow and hoped no prying eyes would notice her until she had composed herself. In her heart of hearts she hoped that when Catra found the answer she went to look for there, and a place she could belong to, there would be a small corner left for Adora to find home within.


End file.
